1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a rain gutter device, and particularly to a rain gutter device which receives water within the rain gutter and prevents other objects from entering therein.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are known rain gutters and attachments therefor which are adapted to prevent objects from entering therein. For example, Demartini U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,146 discloses a rain gutter deflector adapted for use with conventional rain gutters. Demartini, however, fails to disclose a rain gutter being simple in construction, and having a water deflector defined integrally therewith comprising a cylindrical member with an opening defined therealong.
Duffy U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,588 discloses a non-clogging caves trough, but fails to disclose an inexpensive rain gutter comprising a substantially cylindrical trough member having an opening defined longitudinally along the outwardly facing surface thereof for receiving rain water within the trough member.
Briggs U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,404 discloses a gutter, deflector, and bracket assembly, but fails to disclose an inexpensive rain gutter having a water deflector defined integrally therewith, comprising a hollow cylindrical trough having an opening defined longitudinally along the outer surface thereof.
Carey U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,620 discloses a cover for a rain gutter. Carey, however, fails to disclose a rain gutter which is simple in construction, comprising a tubular water collecting member having a slot defined longitudinally therealong.